


A Necessary Conversation

by Amara1783



Series: The Cop and the Prince [1]
Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara1783/pseuds/Amara1783
Summary: Frank sees Sonny at Archon's funeral in Manzanita, and realises he's Kindred. This is set directly afterwards.





	A Necessary Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into writing in this fandom. This is intended to be the first bit of what will be a Frank/Julian slow burn story, but Julian isn't in this, just mentioned. I'm still getting to know these characters. Comments are love and I welcome concrit :D

“So. You’re one of them.”

Of course Frank had let himself into Sonny’s apartment, because that was what you did when you found out that your partner was a vampire. At least, that's what Frank Kohanek did. Sonny allowed himself to roll his eyes as he hung up his jacket and put his keys away.

“You could have told me, partner." 

Sonny refrained from cackling with laughter, but he had to use every bit of the same control he had used convincing Eddie Fiori that he was betraying Julian to do so. "And what would you have done, Frank, if I'd told you I was Kindred, that I was one of the monsters you'd been hunting," he asked, with a good deal less sharpness than he could have used.

Frank looked away. "I haven't thought you were monsters for a while now."

Sonny softened his tone. “It was not my choice to keep it from you. Julian told me to stay close to you, to protect you. He said that you would need our help. I couldn't do that if you distrusted me because I'm Kindred." 

"And now?"

"Now he has told me to answer your questions," replied Sonny.

“So, Julian is your prince?

“Yes, and my Sire. He embraced me."

"And you follow his orders, going against me, against the lieutenant.”

“Yes.”

“It’s a hell of a thing, to find out your partner has a whole different set of loyalties,” exclaimed Frank, surging to his feet to pace. “So… what happens now?”

“I don’t know, Frank, what does happen now?”

Frank dragged a hand roughly through his hair, managing, against the odds, to make his appearance even more dishevelled. “I like being your partner. We work well together. You’ve had my back on the streets and with the LT. You’ve saved my life, and, well, I thought I’d saved yours, but now I don’t know, since you’re Kindred, whether you were even in danger in the first place those times, whether that even counts.”

“It counts,” said Sonny.

“It’s not like you’re a mobster,” continued Frank, mostly to himself. “Julian and me have been on the same side a bunch of times now. It’s sort of like working with the Feds, but without the paperwork.”

Sonny grinned. “You stick me with the paperwork anyway."

Frank turned to him, serious again. “Did you want it? Being embraced?"

“Yes,” replied Sonny. "It was my choice. Julian saved my life, but in doing so revealed his true nature, endangering the Masquerade. He gave me the choice between erasing my memory, or being embraced. I chose being embraced.”

“He’s a good man and a good prince. He cares. He puts his body and his life on the line. Those two girls that Zane Embraced against their will, he gave them both his blood to make them strong. Prince’s blood is special. Zane was Toreador, and so they should have been Lillie's responsibility, but she was too busy turning herself inside out over Zane, so Julian stepped in.”

“He didn’t have to. They were made without permission, he would have been within his rights to demand their death as well as Zane’s. Instead he gifted them with his blood.

"I want you to understand, Frank, blood is intimate for Kindred. It’s shared in the embrace, and often between lovers. Any gift of blood temporarily weakens the giver, but Julian let them both drink their fill, to strengthen them. He was at home surrounded by guards, as safe as he could be, but it was still as risk, one he didn’t have to take but chose to anyway because he felt it was the right thing to do.

"When Goth kidnapped baby Jesse he offered himself up in the infant’s place. It was a calculated gamble, he was betting that Goth would choose to fight him, and betting that he’d win that fight.”

“I get it, he’s a great guy, a truly wonderful undead absolute ruler.”

Anger flashed in Sonny’s eyes.

“The prince’s word is law, but he rules by the consent of the primogens. He is bound himself by Kindred laws. He is no tyrant, Frank.”

This was as passionate as Frank had seen Sonny get about anything. His was always the cooler head in their partnership.

“You admire him,” said Frank, somewhere between a statement and a question.

“He has my absolute loyalty, my respect, and my love,” replied Sonny.

“It must have been really hard for you to pretend to betray him, work against him.”

Sonny was surprised, but then, his partner was nothing if not unpredictable; showing empathy where Sonny had anticipated anger. He nodded.

“You could work with us, Frank. We could work together to make the city safer for humans and Kindred. I know that’s what Julian wants.”

Frank was silent for a long moment, then dragged his fingers through his hair again and shot Sonny a look fraught with indecision.

"I'll think about it," he said.

There was another long silence.

"We good, Frank?" asked Sonny finally.

Frank nodded, then looked back up at Sonny. He managed something like a smile. "Yeah. See you tomorrow, partner," he said, and left, shutting the door softly behind him - which was a far less dramatic exit than Sonny had expected.

He was relieved Frank still wanted to be his partner - he was a good cop, and they worked well together. And he liked Frank.

Grabbing his jacket and his keys, Sonny headed back out to report to Julian what had happened.


End file.
